Quarantined
by lorrie
Summary: While answering what appears to be a routine call, Gage and Sydney are exposed to a potentially deadly toxin.
1. Default Chapter

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Quarantined"   
by Lorrie  
  
Gage and Sydney entered the office playfully punching each other. "Did not." Gage said.  
  
"Did too." Sydney replied with a smug smile.  
  
"Did not." Gage turned Sydney around to face him with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on here?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gage replied.  
  
"Nothing. Yeah right." Sydney laughed. "Gage just lost a bet and now he's trying to back out of it."  
  
"What was the bet?"  
  
"We were up late last night and I ended up betting Gage breakfast that I'd beat him to work this morning."  
  
"But we got here a the same time, so you didn't win." Gage laughed.  
  
"I got to the door first, so I win." Sydney replied.  
  
Gage gave in as he knew it was pointless to continue. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"You guys are going to have to put breakfast on hold. There's been a break in at Camden Laboratories. The silent alarm's been set off and I need the two of you to check it out." Walker said as he made his way across the office.  
  
"Sure Walker. When did the alarm go off?" Sydney asked.  
  
"About 5 minutes ago. We don't know more than that right now."  
  
"We're on it." Gage said as he and Sydney left.  
  
"Trivette, I promised Alex that I would go with her to take Angela for her first check up. If Sydney and Gage need back up call me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
**********  
  
Across town Sydney and Gage entered Camden Laboratories and spoke with the security guard at the desk. "Which lab set off the alarm?" Gage asked.  
  
"Looks like Lab B - Section 22. It's down this corridor." The security guard led the way to the door of the lab.  
  
"You stay here." Sydney instructed the guard as she and Gage both drew their weapons and pushed open the double doors of the lab. When they entered, they were faced with three perpetrators, all wearing gas masks. One of the men threw two small vials onto the floor, smashing them and releasing their contents. He hit the security lock down button as he quickly left the lab.  
  
"What the heck's going on?" Sydney yelled to Gage as red warning lights began to flash and a loud alarm began to blow a steady "Beep Beep . . . Beep Beep . . . Beep Beep" and one by one, each of the exits were sealed off by heavy steal doors.  
  
"I don't know." Gage backed up to Sydney as they surveyed the entire lab. Suddenly a man's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Good morning Rangers. Welcome to the last day of your life. We are an organization against the production of biological weapons.   
  
The Camden Laboratories have recently struck a deal with the American military for the production of a new weapon that can wipe out human life within a fifty-mile radius of its drop point and yet not damage a single structure.  
  
You will be experiencing the effects of the new weapon first hand, as you have now been exposed." Sydney and Gage looked at each other, their eyes wide with shock. "The two vials on the floor contain 'Tazzy 2210', which was created by Camden Labs for the destruction of innocent women and children in war zones.  
  
There is an antidote, which we have in our possession and we will turn it over to the CDC once our demands are met. I won't bore you with the details of that as I'm sure you're currently more interested in what you can expect as far as symptoms.   
  
First, you will become light headed and nauseous; soon after that a fever will set in and you'll begin to break out in red sores. If you make it past that stage, you'll eventually lose your sight and your breathing will become labored, soon your heart will stop and you'll die. This is what's expected from this toxic agent. Of course, it's never been tested on humans before, so who knows.  
  
This is nothing personal, Rangers. I assure you, no matter who had responded to the alarm, they would have found themselves in your current situation. I do not apologize for our actions. Our means may seem harsh, but our end is just.  
  
I will contact your superiors and have them contact the CDC. Have a nice day!"  
  
"Have a nice day!?! Who in the hell do they think they are, screwing with our lives like this?" Gage screamed out as the intercom became silent.  
  
"Easy Gage. We've got to keep our heads." Sydney tried to sound reassuring, but Gage could tell she was just as outraged as he was. They both put their weapons down and moved as far away from the broken vial as they could. "Do you think there are any gas masks in here?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I doubt it." Gage said as he and Sydney both frantically started looking through the cabinets of the lab. "No, I don't see any. If they were here, they've been removed."  
  
Gage turned around and his eyes met with Sydney's. "Gage, I don't want to die. Not like this."  
  
He reached out his hand and as Sydney took it, he brought her close to him. "Me neither Syd. Me neither."   
  
End of Chapter 1   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Quarantined" Chapter 2  
by Lorrie  
  
  
"Ranger Trivette, this just arrived for you and Ranger Walker." A courier handed Trivette a videotape.  
  
"Thanks." Trivette said as he looked for a return address. "Do you know who it's from?"  
  
"No sir, there was no return address." The courier left after Trivette signed his clipboard.  
  
Trivette popped the tape in the VCR and sat back down at his desk as he watched the tape in disbelief.   
  
"Rangers, we are OBAW - Organization Banning All Biological Weapons. We are responsible for the break-in at Camden Labs.  
  
Two of your Rangers are currently in lockdown at Camden Laboratories. They have been exposed to a deadly biological agent called 'Tazzy 2210'. We have the antidote and will turn it over to you in time to save your Rangers, if our demands are met.  
  
First we want a signed decree of State Law from the Governor of Texas stating that not only Camden Laboratories, but all other facilities in the state of Texas engaged in any type of manufacturing or creation of biological weapons for the U.S. Government are to immediately cease such production. If they do not comply within 24 hours, they will be destroyed.   
  
Second, we want a private jet at DFW fueled and cleared for immediate take off at 06:00 hours tomorrow morning.   
  
You will note the clock on the wall behind me shows the current time at 10:00 hours. Your Rangers were locked down 1 hour ago, which means they have until 09:00 tomorrow morning before they'll die. This is providing that the biological agent reacts on humans the same way it preformed in the lab tests.  
  
We do not in any way apologize for the situation your Rangers are in; however, this is not a personal attack on the Texas Rangers. We are an organization against biological weapons and the destruction they bring to innocent women and children in war zones. We needed an example to send our message to the world and your Rangers provided themselves. Our methods may seem harsh, but our end is just.  
  
You will receive a phone call later today to see if the Governor is willing to meet our demands, if not, the antidote will be destroyed."  
  
Trivette picked up the phone and dialed Alex's cell number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Alex, it's Trivette. I need to speak to Walker."  
  
"Honey, it's Trivette. He sounds upset." Alex handed the phone to Walker as she playfully held Angela.  
  
"What is it Trivette?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this." Trivette explained the videotape to Walker.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Gage and Sydney?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Call Camden Labs and see if the information in the tape is true. If it is, we need to find out all we can about this 'Tazzy 2210'. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
Alex looked at Walker as he handed her the cell phone. "What is it? Are Sydney and Gage OK?"  
  
"I don't know yet. It looks like there was some trouble at Camden Labs. I had Sydney and Gage check out a silent alarm there this morning." Walker stared out into the waiting room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I had a bad feeling about this Alex. This morning when I asked them to check it out, I just got a real bad feeling that something was going to go wrong."  
  
"Go on." Alex smiled at Walker. "I know you need to go."  
  
"Thanks Alex." He bent down and kissed her and then kissed Angela on the cheek. "You be good for the doctor, little one."  
  
********  
  
Sydney and Gage sat down on the floor of the lab. "I wonder how long it'll take for this to hit us?" Sydney asked.  
  
Gage wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know."  
  
"Do you think they really let Walker and Trivette know what's going on?"  
  
"Probably. They have an agenda and they're trying to use us to get what they want."  
  
"Walker will never go for that." Sydney replied.  
  
"Don't be too sure." He'll at least let them think they're getting what they want, but I can't believe for one minute that he'd just leave us here to die. Not if there's anything he can do to prevent it.  
  
Sydney smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
*******  
  
Walker entered Ranger Headquarters and was met by both Trivette and the Lt. Governor of Texas. "Ranger Walker."  
  
"Lt. Governor." Walker met his outstretched hand with his own.  
  
"Governor Perry is in Florida this week. I've called him, but we've been advised to not bring him back into Texas until this mess is taken care of."  
  
"Trivette, let's see the tape."  
  
Trivette ran the tape for Walker and the Lt. Governor."  
  
After viewing the tape. The Lt. Governor turned to Walker. "I can tell you right now, there's not a snowball's chance in hell that any State document can be signed that will stop a Federal Governmental contract with a laboratory for defense weapons."  
  
"I thought as much." Walker responded. "But obviously OBAW doesn't know that."  
  
"What are you thinking Walker?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Trivette, get in touch with Camden Labs and see if you can locate the scientists responsible for creating 'Tazzy 2210'. We need to see if there's a possibility that OBAW has their facts wrong. If they don't, we need to see if more antidote can be created in time to save Gage and Sydney."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"What can I do Ranger Walker?" The Lt. Governor asked.  
  
"Can you get me a document that looks real enough to fool these guys?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good. We also need to get in touch with all of the labs in Texas. See which ones have military contracts and have those shut down for a day or two."  
  
"So you want to give the illusion that we've complied with OBAW's demands? The state of Texas will not give in to terrorists, Ranger Walker."  
  
"I'm not asking you to give into them. I'm trying to buy my Rangers a little more time until we can get the antidote." Walker stressed.  
  
*****  
  
"Syd?" Gage felt Sydney go limp in his arms.  
  
"Sydney?" He shook her gently and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Gage, my head is spinning." Sydney reached for her throbbing temples.  
  
Gage cradled her in his strong arms and stroked her hair. "It's OK sweetie. It's gonna be OK. Does your stomach hurt too?"  
  
"A little." Sydney replied weakly.  
  
Gage gently rocked her back and forth. "Shh. You're gonna be fine."  
  
*****  
  
Walker, I have the names of the 2 scientists who invented 'Tazzy 22-10', they're still at the lab.  
  
"Have the CDC and HazMat been called?"  
  
Trivette nodded his head. "CDC said they should be here by early afternoon and they don't want HazMat to unseal the doors until they've assessed the situation."  
  
"Let's get over to Camden Labs, I need to know what's going on with Sydney and Gage."  
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at Camden's main gate where a security guard stopped them. "I'm sorry, you can't go in there."  
  
Walker flashed his badge. "I have two Rangers in there and I need to know their situation better if I'm going to help them." Walker stepped on the gas and parked outside of Camden's main building.  
  
Upon entering, Walker and Trivette were stopped by the security guard at the main desk. "Rangers, we're in a Code Red lockdown, you can't be here."  
  
Walker stared at the guard. "I'm getting tired of explaining this. Two of my best Rangers are in that lab. I need to know their situation first hand if I'm going to help them. Now, you can either voluntarily stand aside, or I will move you out of my way, but either way we are going back to that lab and I will talk to my Rangers, understood?"  
  
The guard moved aside as Walker and Trivette quickly headed to Lab B - Section 22.  
  
Outside of the outer security door of the lab, Walker approached a uniformed officer. "I'm Ranger Walker, who's in charge here?" The man pointed to Dallas Police Chief Martin Gray.  
  
"Walker." Chief Gray said as he saw him approaching.  
  
"Martin." Walker acknowledged. "What can you tell me?"  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. I don't think we will know too much until CDC and HazMat get here."  
  
"Do you know if they're alive?" Walker said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't."  
  
Walker looked at one of the scientists standing close by. "Is there any communication link between here and the inner lab?"  
  
"Yes. There's an intercom."  
  
"Show me." The scientist led Walker to the communications system.  
  
"Gage, Sydney? Can you hear me?"  
  
Gage eased Sydney down from his arms to the floor and went over to the intercom. He pushed the 'Talk' button. "Man, it is so good to hear your voice."  
  
"Are you two OK?"  
  
"No. I guess you know by now that we've been exposed to some sort of biological weapon. Sydney's already running a high fever, she's having chills, she's dizzy and she's beginning to break out in red splotches."  
  
Walker took a deep breath and turned to Trivette before talking to Gage again. "Find those two guys responsible for making this stuff NOW!"  
  
"Gage, do you have any water or anything to help cool Sydney down?"  
  
"No. I've looked, there's nothing. It's really getting warm in here too, the air conditioning was cut off when the security doors locked down."  
  
"How are you holding up?" Walker asked.  
  
"So far, I feel fine. I just wish there was more I could do for Syd."  
  
"Hang in there. We're working on getting you guys out."  
  
"Have you called the CDC yet?"  
  
They should be here early afternoon." Walker replied. "Gage, I'm going to help Trivette find a couple of people who should be able to help us. If you need anything, ask for . . ." Walker cupped his hand and asked the woman standing next to him for her name.  
  
"Alice." She replied.  
  
"Ask for Alice."  
  
"Thanks Walker." Gage walked back over to Sydney unbuttoning his shirt in an attempt to cool off. He scooped her up in his arms again and held her close.  
  
"Hey Syd, can you hear me?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"Walker and Trivette are here. They're working on getting us out. You're going to be fine. Do you understand me? You're going to be fine."  
  
*****  
  
Walker stepped into the conference room where Trivette had herded a shocked, Dr. Thomas Marzetti and Dr. Alan Tazzy.  
  
"Walker, they've both been in another part of the facility all morning. They hadn't heard about the lockdown until now."  
  
"Doctors. Now that you know about the lockdown, maybe you'd like to tell us about 'Tazzy2210'."  
  
"What's that?" Dr. Marzetti looked at Dr. Tazzy.  
  
"Look, two of my best Rangers are in that lab and have been exposed to this deadly biological agent. I want to know if it's possible to create more of the antidote in time to save them?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Dr. Tazzy started.  
  
Walker grabbed him by his white lab coat collar. "You had better start remembering. You're trying to tell me that you don't know anything about a substance that bears your name?"  
  
Dr. Tazzy looked at Walker over the tops of his glasses. "OK, OK. You don't understand, the government swore me to secrecy."  
  
"I don't think you understand. If you don't start talking, I'm going to make you wish you had." Walker put the man back on the floor.  
  
Dr. Tazzy sat down at the table and slowly began to explain 'Tazzy 2210'. "It was created for silent destruction of the inhabitants of areas of high profitability. It can kill all living creatures within a 50-mile radius of its drop point. It reacts within twenty-four to forty-eight hours on its victims. The symptoms are dizziness, nausea, high fever, red painful sores, delirium, blindness, shortness of breath and eventually death."  
  
Walker looked at Dr. Tazzy in disgust. "Two of my best Rangers, not to mention best friends are in that lab and have been purposely exposed to this stuff. How do we treat them?"  
  
"There's an antidote, it's in the lab." Dr. Marzetti started.  
  
"It was taken by the terrorist group when they broke in." Trivette reported.  
  
"Is there time to make more?" Walker asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Dr. Marzetti replied.  
  
"Get on it, just in case we don't recover the stolen antidote."  
  
Chief Gray knocked on the door. "Ranger Walker, the CDC is here."  
  
"Thanks Martin."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Quarantined" Chapter 3  
by Lorrie  
  
  
Walker and Chief Gray approached the CDC team. "Who's in charge here?" Walker asked.  
  
"That would be me. I'm Dr. Charlotte Hathaway and you are?"  
  
"Ranger Cordell Walker. Have you been briefed?"  
  
"Somewhat. We had Camden Labs send us the chemical and genetic formulas for   
'Tazzy 2210'. We've been able to assess that it's made up of strains of small pox, scarlet fever and German measles, not to mention that it also has its own unique characteristics."  
  
"If it's made up of already known diseases, why can't you combine the vaccines for small pox, scarlet fever and German measles?"  
  
"Small pox has been pretty much eradicated world-wide so there's not much serum left in the world." Dr. Hathaway explained. "Plus there are the unique characteristics to consider."  
  
"I see." Walker was beginning to show the stress he was under.  
  
"Ranger Walker, we're going to go in. We're going to check them both out completely. I want blood samples, especially since Ranger Gage doesn't seem to be showing any symptoms yet. Once we have the blood samples, I'll run tests and we'll go from there."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Find the antidote." Dr. Hathaway replied. "I promise, I'll let you know if there's any change."  
  
Walker nodded and he and Trivette left the lab.  
  
*****  
  
Back at Ranger Headquarters, another Ranger approached Walker and Trivette as they entered the office. "Ranger Walker, you have a message from OBAW."  
  
"Thank you." Walker read the note, then picked up the phone and called the Lt. Governor.  
  
"Yes, I'll hold." Walker responded to the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Lt. Governor, it's Ranger Walker. What have you found out?" Walker jotted down a few notes. "Yes, I understand."  
  
When Walker hung up the phone, Trivette stared at him. "So, what did he say?"  
  
"There are four labs in Texas currently working under Federal Governmental contracts. Three of them have agreed to work with us. One won't hear of it."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Camden Labs." Walker replied.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I wish I were."  
  
"Who did the Lt. Governor speak with?"  
  
"A Dr. Andrew Addison. It appears that Camden Labs is working on three separate Governmental jobs, including the 'Tazzy 2210' project."  
  
"Do you know who's in charge of them?"  
  
"No, but we're going to find out. I need to call the head of OBAW back."  
  
Walker picked up the phone again.   
  
"I have been expecting your call Ranger Walker. It's not wise to keep me waiting."  
  
"I had to get in touch with the Governor's office to see if he had been able to push through the paperwork." Walker replied.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's a go."  
  
"It had better be, Ranger Walker. I would hate to have to see those two young Rangers die such a horrible death."  
  
"Where will you deliver the antidote?"  
  
"You'll get it tomorrow morning after we board the plane. I'll leave instructions as to where to find it."  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Hathaway hit the intercom button. "Ranger Gage, this is Dr. Charlotte Hathaway with the CDC. Myself and a group of five others will be coming in shortly to check you and Ranger Cooke over and to take some blood samples. OK?"  
  
"OK. Could you bring some drinking water in with you?" Gage asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll take care of it. By the way, we will all be wearing ugly yellow space suits, so please don't think you're delirious when you see us."  
  
"No problem." Gage smiled.  
  
He went back to Sydney, who was using his discarded, bawled up shirt for a pillow. "Hey Syd, can you hear me? The CDC is here and they'll be coming in in a few minutes to take a few blood samples. Are you up for that?" Sydney nodded weakly.  
  
Gage was sweating profusely, but he wasn't feverish. The temperature in the lab had soared to 92 degrees Fahrenheit.   
  
Soon Dr. Hathaway and her five assistants entered the lab in their ugly yellow space suits as promised. Dr. Hathaway carried a large jug of ice water. Upon entering the lab, she knew that the temperature was almost unbearable for Gage and Sydney. "Michael, see about getting some air in here." She instructed.  
  
"You must be Ranger Gage. I'm Dr. Charlotte Hathaway."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Here, you look like you could use this." She handed him a cup of cold water.  
  
"Thank you." He drank the water in one gulp and asked for another.  
  
"Here you go." Dr. Hathaway handed him another cup of water. Gage looked over at Sydney. One of Dr. Hathaway's assistants was giving her an exam. "Dr., her BP is 160/93. Respiration is shallow. Temperature is 103F and she's covered in red splotches."  
  
"Thanks Tanya. Go ahead and draw four vials."  
  
"Four vials of blood?" Gage asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Now don't tell me that a big, strong guy like yourself is afraid of a little bitty needle."  
  
"I really hate needles. I had enough shots before I went overseas."  
  
Dr. Hathaway turned serious. "Where overseas?"  
  
"I was in 'Desert Storm'."  
  
"What branch of the service?"  
  
"Marines."  
  
"So you were inoculated before you were shipped out?"  
  
"We were given a whole series of inoculations."  
  
"That may be why 'Tazzy 2210' hasn't had any effect on you."  
  
"What do you mean? Am I immune to it?"  
  
"Possibly; to part of it at least."  
  
"I'm not sure I follow you."  
  
"We've found out that 'Tazzy 2210' is made up of several known diseases; small pox, German measles and scarlet fever, plus some of its own little special characteristics. I imagine you were inoculated against all three of the diseases that we know are in 'Tazzy 2210' and your body is probably holding off the other effects on its own, at least for now."  
  
"If I'm immune, why can't you draw on my immunity for Syd?" Gage asked.  
  
"Are you and Ranger Cooke the same blood type?"  
  
"No. I'm AB negative, she's B positive."  
  
"That's why." Dr. Hathaway put the third vial down and started with the fourth. Gage swayed a little as she touched the needle. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Just a little lightheaded."  
  
"What have you eaten today?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's why you're lightheaded. An empty stomach and drawing blood don't usually mix. Do you remember what exactly you were inoculated against?"  
  
"No. That was ten years ago. The series was about ten or twelve shots. You could probably pull my military files and find out."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." She replied as she removed the needle. "OK, that's all for now. Why don't you try to get some rest? I've had the guys bring in a couple of cots, which I'm sure will be more comfortable than the floor. You look like you could use some sleep."  
  
"Thanks Doctor."  
  
"Your welcome. I'll see you in about an hour."  
  
Gage sat on the edge of Sydney's cot and stroked her cheek. "Syd, are you awake?" She didn't answer. "I need you Syd."  
  
*****  
  
"Yes, Dr. Hathaway, I'll get right on it." Trivette said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Walker asked.  
  
"Nothing. Dr. Hathaway just found out that Gage served in 'Desert Storm' and had a series of inoculations before going overseas. She thinks that might have something to do with why he's not sick and Sydney is."  
  
"What does she need from us?"  
  
"Gage's military file."  
  
"That may not be too easy to pull."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gage was in 'Special Operations'."  
  
"Really? How did you know that?"  
  
"He told me. Let me see if I can pull a few strings." Walker picked up the phone and called in a few favors from his military buddies. After half an hour on the phone, Walker turned to Trivette.  
  
"You should be receiving the files you need by e-mail in a few minutes."  
  
"Great. I'll get them right over to Dr. Hathaway."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Quarantined" Chapter 4  
by Lorrie  
  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" Walker asked as he reached for the phone  
  
"It's 4:00 a.m. Walker, they're running out of time."  
  
"I know. I'm going to check with Dr. Hathaway and see if she's had any luck."  
  
Dr. Hathaway answered the phone and spoke with Walker briefly. "I'm afraid not Ranger Walker. We can get an antidote that's about 70% effective, but we're having trouble isolating the last few properties of the disease. Have you had any luck on finding the existing antidote?"  
  
"Not yet." Walker paused. "Doctor, how are they?"  
  
"They're both resting right now. Ranger Cooke's temperature is increasing. She needs the antidote soon if she's going to make it."  
  
Dr. Hathaway signed a couple of papers as she talked. "Ranger Gage has had a couple of dizzy spells, so far no fever but I'm not sure how much longer his body can hold off the full effects. He's not 100% immune. I'm afraid it's going to hit him hard when it does hit."  
  
"Thank you doctor. We have a lead now and with any luck, we'll have the antidote to you within the next couple of hours." Walker hung up the phone.   
  
"What did she say?" Trivette asked.  
  
"They're not doing very well."  
  
*****  
  
Gage opened his eyes and slowly closed them again to stop the room from spinning. He lay still for a few minutes waiting for the dizziness to pass, then he got up from his cot and sat down on the edge of Sydney's. "Hey Syd. How are you doing baby?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
Gage smiled slightly. "You keep fighting this, OK? I need you Sydney." He turned to cough.  
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at DFW at 5:30 a.m. and were met by Chief Gray. "Martin." Walker shook the police chief's hand. "Is everything ready?"  
  
"I have two sharp shooters in place." Walker nodded.  
  
"OK. Trivette and I will get into position. We're looking for Dr. Andrew Addison from Camden Labs. As best as I can tell, he's behind this whole mess."  
  
Walker, Trivette and Chief Gray positioned themselves on the roof above the private jet and waited. They didn't have to wait long. At 6:00 a.m., Dr. Andrew Addison and two other men approached the loading are for the jet.  
  
Dr. Addison stopped briefly outside of the plane as he began to board. He had a small, blue shoulder bag with him, which contained the antidote so desperately needed by Sydney and Gage. The other two men were behind Dr. Addison waiting to board.  
  
Chief Gray spoke into his 2-way radio. "Go, go, go." Suddenly two shots rang out, quickly finding Dr. Addison's two accomplices as their marks. Dr. Addison crouched low and pulled his .45 from his coat pocket. He looked around the rooftops, but saw nothing.  
  
Walker poised himself above Dr. Addison and in a single leap landed on top of him, sending the blue shoulder bag crashing to the pavement beneath them. Dr. Addison quickly recovered and threw two quick punches into Walker's chest. Walker retaliated with a punch to Dr. Addison's jaw, then a spin kick, which propelled him to the ground. The Dallas PD retrieved Dr. Addison and read him his rights.  
  
Trivette recovered the blue shoulder bag and opened it. "Walker, one of the vials is broken." He said with a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Oh no. Let's get the other vial over to Dr. Hathaway and pray that it's enough." Walker and Trivette jumped into the RAM and sped off towards Camden Labs. It was now 7:30 a.m.  
  
*****  
  
Gage had sat with Sydney until daybreak when Dr. Hathaway and her associates entered the lab to draw more blood and take their vitals once again.  
  
"Good morning." She announced as she crossed the room towards Gage.  
  
"Good morning," Gage replied, somewhat weakly as he moved over to his cot to begin the standard exam.  
  
"Here, let's see what your temperature is this morning." Dr. Hathaway stuck a thermometer in his mouth. When she took it out, the look on her face told Gage that his luck had ran out.  
  
"How bad is it?" Gage asked.  
  
"102.7 F."  
  
"How's Syd?"  
  
"Her temperature is holding at 104.2 F. She needs the antidote now." Dr. Hathaway got up. "I'll check on you again in 30 minutes. You rest, OK?"  
  
"OK." Gage lie on his cot and soon fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette met Dr. Hathaway as she exited the lab.  
  
"Please tell me you've got it." Dr. Hathaway announced as Walker and Trivette came through the door.  
  
"We've got it, but only one vial. The other was broken when Dr. Addison threw the case to the ground." Walker explained.  
  
Dr. Hathaway carefully opened the shoulder bag and extracted the unbroken vial. "It's not much, but it'll have to do. Tanya, get me two syringes." Tanya passed the syringes to Dr. Hathaway. "Take the broken vial and salvage as much as you can. We'll need to study its properties and see if we can make more. I know this isn't going to be enough for both of them."  
  
Walker and Trivette stared at Dr. Hathaway. "How are they?" Walker asked.  
  
"Ranger Cooke needs this now or she won't make it."  
  
"And Gage?" Trivette asked.  
  
"He's beginning to show symptoms. His temperature was 102.7 F about 20 minutes ago." Dr. Hathaway put on her suit. "I've got to get this in there now."  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Hathaway entered the lab. "Ranger Gage, are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah." Gage replied quietly.  
  
"Let's see what your temperature is now." She stuck the thermometer in his mouth again and stepped over to Sydney's cot with one of the syringes. "Tanya, go ahead and give this one to her." She looked in Sydney's direction. Gage watched as Tanya injected Sydney with the antidote. Dr. Hathaway removed the thermometer. "102.9 F. It's rising, but slowly. Here, let's get this into your system." Dr. Hathaway prepared Gage's arm for the injection and was ready to insert the needle.  
  
"Doctor! She's having a reaction." Sydney began to convulse.  
  
"I was afraid of this. She needs a full injection."  
  
"Give it to her!" Gage shouted and jerked his arm away from Dr. Hathaway.  
  
"If I give it to her, there won't be any for you and I don't know if there's time to make more. You'll possibly be signing your own death warrant."  
  
"You said it yourself, I'm holding my own. She's not. Give it to her, please!" Gage pleaded. Dr. Hathaway nodded and gave Sydney the contents of the syringe she was holding.  
  
As soon as the antidote hit her blood stream, Sydney's convulsions subsided. "Ranger Gage, you rest. We'll continue to work on creating more antidote." Dr. Hathaway and Tanya left the lab. When they reached the outer lab, Walker and Trivette were waiting.  
  
"Well?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Ranger Gage's temperature is up to 102.9 F. The half dose of the antidote wasn't enough for Ranger Cooke, she began to convulse after being injected with the half dose. Ranger Gage insisted that she have the other half dose as he is currently holding his own. Once Ranger Cooke received the remaining antidote, the convulsions subsided. She's resting peacefully and now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work if we're going to save Ranger Gage."  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Hathaway worked for hours on formulas and test solutions trying to find the exact measurements of ingredients for the antidote.  
  
"How's it coming?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I'm not any closer than I was yesterday." Dr. Hathaway removed her latest attempt from the petri dish and turned to Tanya.  
"Check with Dr. Tazzy and see if he's had any luck."  
  
Tanya returned momentarily with Dr. Tazzy in tow. "Dr. Hathaway, I'm not sure if we'll be able to create a new antidote."  
  
"Why is that Dr. Tazzy?"  
  
"Well, it appears that the disease is mutating. There are new strands attached to the latest cells we removed from Ranger Gage's blood. The disease is unstable."  
  
Walker pushed open the door that had been left ajar. "What do you mean the disease is unstable?"  
  
"Gentlemen, we'll need to talk elsewhere. There is much work to be done in here and my associates do not need the distraction." Dr. Hathaway pushed Walker and Dr. Tazzy towards a nearby conference room.  
  
"Now, Dr. Tazzy, suppose you explain to Ranger Walker and myself exactly what you're talking about."  
  
"Well," Dr. Tazzy began. "'Tazzy 2210' was designed as a biological weapon. It does contain known diseases; Scarlet Fever, German measles and Small Pox among them, but it also has 'unknown' properties. These 'unknown' properties are mutating themselves into new strands by leaps and bounds." Dr. Tazzy was getting excited. "It's incredible the rate at which the cells are changing." Dr. Tazzy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, really incredible. You'll excuse us if we don't share in your enthusiasm. Ranger Gage is in that lab and is showing symptoms of 'Tazzy 2210' exposure. He gave up his share of the antidote to save Ranger Cooke's life. Now you're practically gloating at the prospect that this disease can't be stopped. I'm trying my best to hold my anger, but Dr. Tazzy if you don't produce some results soon, I'm not sure I can."  
  
"Calm down Ranger Walker." Dr. Hathaway turned to Dr. Tazzy. "I need the complete breakdown of 'Tazzy 2210' as you created it and I need it now."  
  
"I'm on it. I have the notes on my laptop." Dr. Tazzy left the conference room and ran to his office. He retrieved the information and gave it to Dr. Hathaway.  
  
"Now, you will join my associates in Lab B and assist in anyway possible, understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Dr. Hathaway turned to Walker. "He's a brilliant scientist, but when it comes to common sense, I'm afraid he has none." She turned away and left the conference room for the lab.  
  
*****  
  
"Gage?" Sydney began to stir. She slowly lifted her head up and turned towards Gage's cot. Gage lay drenched in sweat, breathing heavy and moaning slightly.  
  
"Gage, can you hear me?" Sydney said quietly. There was no response. She tried to lift herself from her cot, but didn't have the energy. "Gage," she said softly and passed out.  
  
*****  
  
"Dr. Hathaway, do you want to go check on Ranger Gage and Ranger Cooke, or should I?"  
  
"I'll do it Tanya. See if you can prod these guys along a little."  
  
Dr. Hathaway stepped into the lab again and upon seeing Gage drenched in sweat ran to his cot. "Ranger Gage! Ranger Gage, can you hear me?"  
  
She pulled out her thermometer and forced it under his tongue. While waiting for his temperature to register, she checked his heart and his breathing. When she removed the thermometer, she opened her mouth slightly. "104.5 F." She said aloud. "I've got to get this fever down." She ran to the door and yelled for one of the assistants nearby. "I need an oxygen tank & mask and a crash cart in here."  
  
"Is he crashing?" One of the assistants said alarmed.  
  
"Not yet, but his temperature is 104.5 F." She looked back in time to see Gage begin to convulse. "Tom, get me some ice water, lots of it!" Tom ran in with a basin of ice water and Dr. Hathaway began to bath Gage in it in an attempt to bring down his fever.  
  
*****  
  
"I've got it." Dr. Tazzy said quietly. "I've got it." He repeated louder.  
  
"You've got what?" Tanya asked.  
  
"The antidote. I've got it. If the disease hasn't mutated any further than the last blood samples drawn, I've got the antidote right here." Dr. Tazzy held up a small beaker with a pinkish colored liquid.  
  
"Here." Tanya passed Dr. Tazzy a syringe. He drew the liquid into the syringe and headed toward the lab.  
  
*****  
  
"Tom, he's crashing. I need help in here!" Dr. Hathaway yelled. Tom quickly put on his protective suit and ran to assist Dr. Hathaway who was conducting CPR on Gage. "One, Two, Three, breath. One, Two Three, breathe. Charge the paddles," she said between compressions.  
  
"Charging." The crash cart hummed, then beeped a steady beep, letting them know that the charge had been set. Dr. Hathaway took the paddles from Tom and placed them on Gage's chest. She hit the button, causing a shock to travel through Gage's motionless body. She glanced hopefully at the monitor, which still showed a straight line and hummed a steady "B-e-e-e-p."  
  
"Again, Tom, again." Tom reset the charge and Dr. Hathaway repeated the process. The monitor still showed a straight line. "Again."  
  
"Dr. Hathaway, you've done all you can do."  
  
"Tom, charge it again!" Tom complied.  
  
Dr. Hathaway placed the paddles on Gage's chest once more. When she withdrew the paddles, she stared up at the monitor and noticed a slight rhythm. The beeping was now broken and grew steady. "Come on Ranger Gage, pick up the pace." Soon Gage's heart rate was near normal.  
  
Dr. Tazzy had been standing in the doorway, witnessing first hand the possible destruction 'Tazzy 2210' could do. "I had no idea." He hung his head, almost ashamed of the weapon he had created.  
  
"Dr. Tazzy, please tell me that that's an antidote."  
  
"Yes. Yes, it is." He handed the syringe to Dr. Hathaway who immediately plunged it into Gage's vein. "Is there anything else I can do?" Dr. Tazzy asked.  
  
"Pray, Dr. Tazzy. Pray that this works, because if it doesn't, he's going to die."  
  
*****  
  
"Tom, can you and Tanya brief Rangers Walker and Trivette? I promised I would keep them apprised of any changes, but I don't feel like I can leave him at the moment." She glanced down at Gage as she wiped his forehead with a cool cloth.  
  
"Yes Dr. Hathaway." Tom left the lab and found Tanya. They located Walker and Trivette and all four entered the conference room.  
  
"Range Gage crashed. Dr. Hathaway got him back after three attempts with the crash cart." Tom explained.  
  
"Dr. Tazzy was able to create an antidote and as long as the disease hasn't mutated any further than it had in the last blood sample, it should work."  
  
"How about Ranger Cooke?" Trivette asked.  
  
"She's doing much better. She's asleep right now." Tom replied.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later, Dr. Hathaway was still in the lab with Gage and Sydney. She moved from one cot to the other, wiping their foreheads and taking their vitals. Sydney opened her eyes as she touched her with the cool cloth.  
  
"Gage?" She said quietly.  
  
"Ranger Cooke, you're awake." Dr. Hathaway smiled. Sydney tried to lift herself up. "Take it easy. You've been through a lot within the past 24 hours."  
  
"Where's Gage?"  
  
"He's right over here." Dr Hathaway moved aside so Sydney could see Gage in the cot beside of her.  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"I think he will be. He gave us quite a scare a few hours ago." Dr. Hathaway looked at Gage. Sydney had a very questioning look on her face.  
  
"His heart stopped. We almost lost him."  
  
"Why? What happened? I thought he was doing so well. He should have been fine if he received the antidote when I did."  
  
Dr. Hathaway smiled at Sydney. "That's just it, he didn't receive the antidote when you did. You were so far gone, your body needed a full dose of the antidote. You had convulsions at a half dose and Ranger Gage insisted that his share be given to you, to keep you alive."  
  
"He what?" Sydney almost cried. Dr. Hathaway drew a vial of blood from Sydney's arm, then one from Gage's.  
  
"He must really care for you a great deal." Dr. Hathaway smiled again as she turned her focus towards Gage.  
  
"Umm." Gage moaned slightly as Dr. Hathaway touched his neck with the cloth. She picked up a small cup of water and gently lifted Gage's head so he could sip the cool water from the cup. "Thanks." He said hoarsely.  
  
"You're welcome." Dr. Hathaway put the cup down and stood up. "Ranger Cooke, do you think the two of you will be OK for a couple of minutes if I go stretch my legs?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Thank you doctor." She smiled as she left the lab.  
  
*****  
  
"Ranger Walker." Dr. Hathaway spotted Walker in the hallway.  
  
"What is it Dr. Hathaway?" Walker asked worriedly.  
  
"I think they're going to be fine. I'm going to run this last blood sample from each of them, but they're both conscious and their fevers are coming down. If these blood test show no sign of the disease, I'm going to make arrangements to have them transferred to Methodist Hospital."  
  
Walker shook Dr. Hathaway's hand. "Thank you so much doctor for everything. I'll let Ranger Trivette know the good news. We'll stick around until you get the final results, then we have an appointment with Dr. Addison at the county lock up. I want to know his motive behind this whole mess."  
  
*****  
  
"They're clean Ranger Walker. The ambulance should be here within the hour to transport them to Methodist. Then HazMat will go into the lab and complete the clean up." Dr. Hathaway reported.  
  
Walker and Trivette both went as close to the lab as they were allowed. Trivette's mouth opened and he shook his head when the paramedics brought Sydney out. They noticed all of the small red splotches on her neck and arms. Then when Gage was brought out, Trivette and Walker both noted how pale he still looked, covered in sweat, obviously still slightly feverish. Dr. Hathaway had left the heart monitor attached to him, not knowing for certain if his heart had regained its strength.   
  
As the paramedics pushed Gage by Walker, he slowly lifted his thumb up to let Walker and Trivette know that he was going to be OK. Trivette and Walker looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"OK Trivette, let's get over to the jail. I want to know why Dr. Addison did this." They left for the jailhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"Walker, how are your two Rangers?" Chief Gray asked as Walker and Trivette entered the jail.   
  
"It looks like they're going to be OK."  
  
"I'll get Addison into interrogation three. His lawyer was called about an hour ago, but we haven't seen him yet."  
  
Walker and Trivette entered the interrogation room and moments later Dr. Andrew Addison was brought in.  
  
Walker stared at him. He wasn't a very big man, but he was muscular. Walker guessed him to be in his mid-late forties.   
  
"Dr. Addison, can you tell us the whole story from the beginning?" Walker asked.  
  
"I want to cut a deal."  
  
"We have to know what happened before a deal can even be considered." Trivette stated as he produced his tape recorder.  
  
"OK. I'm a gambler. I can't resist betting on most anything. As of late, my luck hasn't been so good. I got into tremendous debt with this guy, Mr. Montel. I owed him well over a quarter of a million dollars.  
  
I checked with some of my close friends who honestly do despise the use of biological warfare. I let them know that Camden Labs had accepted three Federal Governmental contracts for the production of biological weapons.   
  
I knew that 'Tazzy 2210' was the only one that had actually been created and I also knew that it was unstable." Dr. Addison lowered his head. "I never intended for anyone to get hurt. I just needed the money. The plan was to demand that the labs handling governmental contracts be shut down and since I was in charge of Camden Labs, I wouldn't comply. Then my friends planned to blow up the lab. The insurance money alone would have more than covered my debts."  
  
"Well, I would think so. Don't most policies for laboratories cover lost expected income as well as tangible property?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Yes. With Camden having three current governmental contracts, the collection would have been tremendous." Dr. Addison once again lowered his head. "How are the two Rangers who were exposed?"  
  
"They're going to live." Trivette answered. Dr. Addison looked surprised.  
  
"Don't look so disappointed." Walker chimed in as he and Trivette prepared to leave. "By the way, I don't think we have anything here to cut a deal with. You're going down for two counts of attempted murder of an officer of the law."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney was released from the hospital two days after she and Gage had been admitted. She nervously approached his door and gently knocked on it. "Gage?"  
She said as she entered.  
  
"Hey, Syd." Gage smiled and held his arms open wide. She obligingly melted into them. "I've missed holding you."  
  
"Me too." She rose up and lovingly kissed his lips. "Why did you do that?"  
She hit at his arm.  
  
"Owww. Do what?" Gage asked.  
  
Sydney pursed her lips and tried to fight back the tears that were close to escaping. "Why did you give up your share of the antidote? You almost died."  
  
Gage looked down. "I couldn't take it and lay there and watch you die, Syd. When you started convulsing, I knew I was losing you and it hurt too much to bear."  
  
"I love you, Gage."  
  
"I love you too Syd."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
